Vignettes Sailor Moon
by Leni
Summary: Most of these were written for smmonthly at LJ. From 100 to 1000 words. Rated R just in case I need it in the future. Enjoy!
1. Groupfic

_**DISCLAIMER:** Heh, no way  
**WORDCOUNT:** 580  
**SUMMARY:** A quiet afternoon. Too quiet. g  
**FEEDBACK:** Is always welcomed._

_Written for the 'music' challenge at _**_smmonthly_**

**__**

* * *

**CLASSIC BREAK**

_by Leni_

* * *

Haruka smirked.

Michiru rolled her eyes.

In their living room, five girls were sprawled as well as they could all over their furniture.

The most comfortable was Usagi, of course, since she had her boyfriend-shaped pillow and Mamoru was shaking his head amusedly even as he placed her head on a more comfortable spot in his lap and then made sure that the long hair didn't fall over her face.

Since they'd entered the room, Makoto had taken the couch hostage. Now, belying her bullyish tendencies when awake, her hands were placed placidly between her cheek and the couch's arm. She was smiling in whatever dreams she had and beside her head she'd placed the small rose-shaped earrings so that they wouldn't mark her face while she slept.

Minako and Rei were sharing the sofa. Minako was laying across its whole length, happily turning this way and the other. Her hair was a mess, but asleep she didn't seem to care about the knots that were surely forming. Meanwhile, Rei was practically huddled in the far corner of the sofa. She half-awoke every time Minako moved, and as the blonde's feet buried in her side, Rei retaliated by poking the soles and dragging her nails down the smiling hearts-covered socks. Minako giggled softly or frowned, depending on how hard Rei's reaction was, but neither of them ever really woke up.

Ami was sitting on the rug, leaning towards the small center table. Her easy slumber spoke of many nights spent sleeping at her desk. Unbelievably enough, she was the only one to snore, even if so very lightly. Her head rested as comfortably as possible on her arms, face down as if she'd fallen asleep while she read her school texts, and only her blue hair was noticeable.

Michiru nodded towards Ami and frowned, admittedly a bit aggravated. "I thought that at least she would make it."

Haruka's eyebrow shot up, but as she spoke her voice wasn't loud enough to disturb the girls. "You just made them listen to your entire classical music collection. I'm amazed that they made it through Bach, Mozart and half the Ninth Symphony at all."

"They really wanted to know why you love it so much," Mamoru told the couple, now busy trying to wake up his girlfriend as smoothly as possible. "You two are always speaking of your concerts, and how beautiful they could be. The girls were curious."

Michiru smiled gently, the little annoyance on her face disappearing completely as she stood up to shake Makoto's shoulders. Haruka's expression softened, too, and she copied Michiru's actions and headed to the sofa.

"They are something else, aren't they?" Michiru said aloud as Makoto rubbed her eyes sleepily with one hand while the other went automatically to search for her earrings.

Haruka just nodded, too amused for words as Rei decided to 'tickle' her arm, eyes still closed, and Minako responded to her nudges by kicking her thigh.

Mamoru had finally gotten Usagi upright, even though she now was resting her forehead on his shoulder while she mumbled against evil Luna. "They always were," he said.

Makoto had gotten right back to sleep, and Haruka hadn't made any advances with the Poking Duo either. Decided to forgo an attempt to wake Ami up, Michiru grinned, a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced around the room. "This looks like a slumber party." The grin widened. "Don't slumber parties need a camera?"

Haruka looked a little surprised at the suggestion, but then she nodded and rushed to their room to retrieve the requested item.

Mamoru just shook his head, again. Older Senshi or not, girls were still girls.

* * *

**The End  
**22/01/06

* * *

**Feedback** is loved.


	2. AmiZoicite

_**DISCLAIMER:** No.  
**WORDCOUNT:** 812  
**SUMMARY:** Oh yeah. Vive le angst! And let's admit it, Shitennou/Senshi pairings have so much of it. Ami/Zoicite.  
**FEEDBACK:** Please?_

_Written for the 'betrayal' challenge at **sm monthly**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PARTING WORDS**

_by Leni_

_**

* * *

**_

Gazing longingly at the blue planet above her, Mercury thought of his parting words. How could he not understand? And the look in his face, so wild and sinister; she had barely recognized her lover in the man who'd asked her to come to Earth as his right hand. Together, they were unstoppable, Zoicite had said. With her knowledge and his Southern armies, they'd gain Beryl's favour in a heartbeat.

She had known her answer since the beginning, but she still had to ask. "Why?"

His blue eyes had shone with anticipated power, and Mercury was forced to hide the chill that went through her at the sight. Zoicite could be a dangerous man, she had always known that. But he'd been so devoted to Endymion that all his abilities had been focused to fulfill his Prince's orders. Mercury knew that Endymion wasn't the one Zoicite was following this time, and his words only confirmed that notion: "Because Beryl will win."

She'd shaken her head sadly.

His eyes had narrowed as his hand shot to grab her elbow. "No?" She didn't yelp as his grip tightened, but tears came to her eyes as she compared this moment to the countless other caresses he'd gifted her with in the past. "I came for you, my love. I braved Beryl's displeasure and your Queen's commands to take you with me. And you deny me?"

"My place is here," she whispered. She flinched instinctively as the darkness in her bedroom flared dangerously. "Yours too, as long as Endymion lives in the palace."

His eyes fixed with hers, and Mercury tried desperately to find the man she'd fallen in love within that blue tempest.

"You don't love me," he murmured, and he sounded shaken by the idea. Closing his eyes in what appeared to be resignation, he released his grasp on her.

"I do," she said gently, purposely not rubbing the spot he'd grabbed even though it hurt. Instead she walked the few steps remaining between them, trying to show how much she still trusted him. "I love the man who accompanied me on Earth for my first visit. I love the warrior who shared his secrets with me. I love you now, even as you're making a mistake."

"A mistake?" He chuckled bitterly. "But you're the one giving us up."

She reached for his shoulder, felt the rough texture of his uniform as she had many times before. Then her hand raised to his cheek and she was so tempted to move to her tiptoes and kiss him. But that wouldn't solve anything. Mercury knew that she stood on a crossroad, and whatever path she chose, she would never be able to look back. Except that there was no choice to be made; the decision was ingrained into her deeper than love and heartbreak. "If you can't accept why I'm staying, maybe it's you who never loved me." But he _had_ loved her. She knew it with the surety that she knew of every book in the Main Library and every element in the universe.

He remained silent, looking down at her, _studying_ her. Then he sighed and his shoulders slumped in silent defeat.

For a second she thought that he'd thought it better. That he'd realized how erroneous his intentions were. He'd stay, and she wouldn't have to suffer the same as Jupiter, Venus and Mars. But his eyes opened, and the shadows swirling within spoke for him. Mercury realized that she'd been wrong, that she'd lose him. "No." The word escaped her unintentionally. The first lesson as a Guardian Senshi was not to let the enemy glimpse your weakness. But this was Zoicite, and it was impossible to think of him as an enemy to the Moon Kingdom. Except that he was. He'd sided with Beryl and betrayed his oath to his Prince.

And yet he looked as if he was the betrayed one. "We'll see each other in battle, Lady of Mercury." With those words, he bowed low towards her, and she felt the beginnings of magic thread around his body in preparation for a transporting spell.

This time it was she who closed her eyes. Not in resignation, but so that she wouldn't have to watch him leave. Now she wished that she'd seen him. One last time before the approaching war.

'We'll see each other in battle,' Zoicite had said, and he'd left before she had any chance to stop him.

She was powerless to stop the doom looming over their heads. She felt like she couldn't even breathe when her comrades-in-arms were all mourning the loss of their hearts. Right now, as she closeted herself in her rooms and looked at Earth, Mercury had Zoicite's last words haunt her. He may as well have replaced 'see' with 'kill', for Mercury knew that was what the fate awaiting them.

* * *

**The End**  
08/01/06

* * *

**Feedback **will always be loved.


	3. Makoto

_**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Whose are they anyway?  
**WORDCOUNT:** 857  
**SUMMARY:** Makoto on her first day with the Senshi. 'May your wishes cometrue.'  
**FEEDBACK:** Please?_

Written for **_sm monthly_**_. Prompt: "Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as thosethat don't." -- Brett Butler, 'Knee Deep in Paradise'_

* * *

**MAY YOUR WISHES**

_by Leni_

* * *

She had always wanted to help people and make a difference. Ever since she was little and even after her parent's death, Makoto's first intention had been to give all of herself for a good cause. She wasn't sure how that would mix with her best-chef-on-Earth dream, but she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

On her third day in Tokyo, it seemed that the bridge had given way under her and now she was deep in unknown waters. Makoto didn't have the first idea of what she'd gotten into. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to save some people and defend the world from ugly youma. Even the part of the _really_ short miniskirt and tight fuku was okay.

But after the battle, she was expected to reunite with the team and talk and _socialize_. Makoto was sure that the black cat hadn't said anything about socializing. So she sat stiffly in the priestess' household, trying not to move because everything looked so breakable in the room. Most items also looked like antiques, pricey ones, and Makoto was nearly sweating when her tea was poured.

The priestess – What was her name? Between being attacked, being _naked_ and being used as a human lightning conductor, Makoto couldn't quite remember. – smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, force of habit, really. It was best to always say that one was okay unless she wanted some agency 'taking care' of her until she were of age.

"We understand we sprung things on you," that came from the blue-haired girl, the one with the bubbles-power.

"It's okay," Makoto lied. Then she passed a hand through her hair, more honest as she said, "This isn't how I expected to make friends in Tokyo."

Usagi frowned. It was easy to remember her name when she resembled her namesake so acutely.

"Not that it wasn't fine!" Makoto rushed to reassure the blonde. She relaxed as Usagi smiled again, and then she was suddenly puzzled by her own protectiveness towards the other girl. That had been one _big_ lie. Her arms were still smarting from the amount of power that'd run through them, and she was sure a bruise was forming on her behind, from when she'd first fallen down. Her body was anything but fine; she probably should be in an emergency room, checking for concussions. But instead she was in this temple, and it was strange how easily she was taking this madness. "You've been doing this for how long?" she asked the others.

The three girls looked between each other, and then two gazes fixed on Usagi.

The blonde tilted her head curiously. "Why are you staring?"

"Because you were the first, Meatball Head!"

Usagi narrowed her eyes, looking ready to beat the priestess with her teacup. The other girl just poked out her tongue. The blonde returned the gesture, but then she remembered herself and turned to Makoto grinning sheepishly. "Two months, I think. Give or take some days, maybe. Let's see, I was studying for that Algebra test when Luna found me and…." As she felt their impatient stares on her, she shut up. "You really should consult Luna about the details."

Luna. The cat. She had to consult a cat about the details. Makoto felt ready to laugh. She twirled the magical pen between her fingers – and now she was actually thinking in terms of magic!

"I know it's strange, but we'll help you."

Again, it was the bubble-girl. Ami, that was it. Ami! "Thank you, Ami."

The third girl sobered up. "It can be dangerous, too."

Geez, as if Makoto hadn't noticed. She gave the priestess a look that told her so and the other girl actually smirked. "It will be fun to have you around, Mako-chan."

Makoto wasn't sure she approved of the cutesy nickname, but the brunette kept forward. "As long as we keep together and have our communicators on, it'll be fine."

"And then it gets better!" This from Usagi. She and the other two girls turned towards the blonde, directing her a glance that asked 'How?' Usagi just shrugged. "I was lonely in the beginning, and now I have you three!"

It was said so simply and so sincerely that Makoto had to smile. She noticed that both Ami and the uptight priestess did the same.

She still didn't have the slightest idea of where her life would be heading since today. This certainly wasn't what she'd envisioned. But at the same time it was. She was helping people, wasn't she? And she was making a difference. As a plus, from what she could observe, these girls really needed more than green tea for their meetings. They might be really thin and probably only ate a bite every eight hours, but they could still be used as guinea pigs for her culinary inventions. Except that this Senshi business would probably eat up all the time she'd saved for extra classes and internships.

She sighed, feeling the bridge metaphor hang over her head again.

Ami had been right. This was strange. Her dreams had come true, but….

_But._

* * *

**The End**  
07/01/06

* * *

**Feedback** is always loved.


	4. Ami, groupfic

_**DISCLAIMER:** Hah!  
**WORDCOUNT:** 950  
**SUMMARY:** Ami's late flight.  
**FEEDBACK:** pets it_

_Written for the 'childhood' challenge at __**smmonthly**_

_**

* * *

**_

**LATE FLIGHT**

_by Leni_

_**

* * *

**_

Ami was practically dragged down the aisles of the airport. "We must hurry," her mother repeated over and over, unti it was more a 'hurryhurryhurry' murmur. Ami could have protested that her arm was beginning to hurt, but she knew better than to interrupt her mom.

Finally they stopped, and Mrs. Mizuno gave a great sigh before she stared at her plane ticket and then at the big board. "This isn't right," she muttered. "The plane is late!" She directed Ami to one of the seats and left her there with their luggage. "Be a good girl while I'll go see what can be done."

Ami nodded.

Coming the other way, she saw a blonde girl, about her age, also pulled by the arm by her father. She looked sulky, but didn't protest either. "We have to make it to the set, Minako. Twelve hours, they promised. Only twelve hours where they'll film you for that commercial and then it's back to London." The girl only rolled her eyes, obviously upset. If Ami would have wanted to guess, she'd say that the blonde wasn't happy about having left England in the first place. On a whim, Ami raised her free hand and waved to the other girl. She got a smile in answer, and a tinier wave before daughter and father got lost in the crowd.

Aftre that Ami stayed silent, hands on her lap, and contented herself looking as people ran, walked and tripped in front of her.

And talking of tripping….

"Gaaaaaah!"

Ami huffed, breath taken away by a sudden burden on her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry," the burden mumbled in a girl's voice, still sprawled over Ami's upper body. "There was this bag and it had a long handle and…." The other girl raised her head and Ami was faced with the bluest eyes and the most unusual hairdo she'd ever seen. "I'm sorry?"

Ami wasn't given time to answer as two adults rushed to her. "Usa-chan?" "Usagi, how many times have we told you not to wander off?" The man and the woman began at the same time.

The girl took on a sheepish expression. "I'm sorry; I just saw that pretty dress and I wanted to see it more closely."

Ami followed the direction she was pointing to. Indeed, a raven-haired girl was walking along a very short man. She was dressed rather simply, but from her shoulderbag peeked a beautiful fabric in whites and reds.

"You still should have asked for permission, Usa."

Usagi bowed her head.

"Did the klutz get lost again?" A boy appeared from behind the adults, a videogame clutched in his grasp. He laughed and pointed at the girl. "Hahahah, Usa-baka. Mom will have to use a leash on you."

The blonde blushed, but her indignity didn't last long as she jumped to her feet and wacked the boy over his head.

He began crying.

The mother bent to calm him down.

The father glared down at Usagi and then sighed deeply. "Come on, we need to get home." He touched his temple and shook his head. "One minute back in Tokyo and vacation time is truly over." As he noticed both children poking their tongues at each other, he frowned and looked at his wife helplessly. The woman tapped the back of their heads warningly. "Hop, hop, to the car the two of you."

Properly chastised, they began their way out, when the pigtailed girl whirled around and ran back to Ami. "I'm really, _really_ sorry." The apology was so heartfelt that Ami could only smile at it and nod.

"Usagi!"

"Gotta go, bye!"

And this time, when she reached her family, she didn't turn back.

Ami waited for her mother patiently, and she was startled when someone plopped down in the seat beside hers. "This is so boring," the someone yawned. It was another girl.

Ami turned to her politely and shrugged. "It's not that bad."

The brown-haired head tilted and the new girl inspected her amusedly. "You gotta be kidding me. I can't wait to get on the plane; I love planes! Where are you going?"

Ami blinked. Where was she going? To see Dad, that she knew. But he moved so much and this time she had no idea of where she'd be heading. Somewhere in America, was her best guess. "To visit my father," she said.

The other girl nodded. "Fathers are good. Mine is taking me to Kyoto's tournament. It's gonna be great, and I'll win the first prize, you'll see." She grinned widely and, for the third time that morning, Ami just had to return the smile.

"I hope you will."

"Thanks! So, you going alone?"

Her mother had always told Ami not to give specifics to strangers; but she didn't think that another girl counted. "Yes. But my mother came with me."

The girl laughed. "Moms are even better. Mine cooks." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She's teaching me how to bake, but don't tell Dad. I want it to be a surprise."

Ami nodded, and then she lifted her head as her mother's voice called her name. "I have to go," she told the girl.

She looked a little put off that her new friend would leave so quickly, but she quickly recovered as she caught sight of that brunette with the old man. They rose to their feet at the same time and before going in different directions: "Good luck with your Dad!" "Good luck with that tournament."

Both grinned, and as her mother brought her to the gate, Ami turned around and caught a last glimpse of the two darkhaired girls chatting in the background.

* * *

**The End**  
30/01/06


	5. Haruka, Usagi

_**DISCLAIMER:** If only  
**WORDCOUNT:** 808  
**SUMMARY:** G. post-anime. Haruka's pov on Usagi.  
**FEEDBACK:** Pretty!_

_Written for the 'Sometimes people carry to such perfection the mask they have assumed that in due course they actually become the person they seem. -- W. Somerset Maugham' challenge at SMMonthly (LJ community)_

* * *

**MISSING THE ODANGO  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Want some extra?" It's phrased like a question, but Motoki is already reaching for the can of whipped cream.

Minako and Makoto look at Usagi in warm-hearted envy, then in surprise when their friend shakes her head.

Motoki blinks, too. "O-kay." As a half-eaten ice-cream bowl is pushed towards him, he finds Minako's pleading eyes and smiles graciously. "Sure, you can have some too, Mina-chan."

Makoto puts forward her own bowl, and even Haruka decides that extra whipped cream goes great with her banana split. "You're not on some diet, are you?" she asks Usagi as she shovels into her plate with gusto. At seventeen, Usagi is one of the loveliest girls Haruka's ever met; second only to Michiru. Between her natural complexion and the exercise Luna puts her through, weight should be the last is Usagi's worries. If it's a diet, Haruka intends to have a stern conversation with Mamoru. In her experience, when any of these girls has a self-esteem problem, it's always a guy's fault – and Mamoru is the only guy in Usagi's life.

"Not really." Indeed, the blonde teenager is happily biting into a spoonful of ice-cream. "I just have a chocolate craving," and she glances sideways at Michiru's brownie. Haruka's girlfriend smiles, cuts almost a half off and offers it to Usagi.

Usagi beams in pleasure.

A stray thought bothers Haruka, though. A year ago, Usagi would have taken Motoki's offer, craving or not.  


She's growing up. Changing.

In this ordinary moment, Haruka realizes that she will miss terribly the Odango Atama of years ago. The girl who raised hell when she was displeased. The one who cried and screamed and never completely kept up with her body's growth. The one who made equally big productions of her likes and dislikes. The sweetness, the laughter, the wide-eyed approach to life….

That girl is fading already, veiled under the graceful woman Usagi is trying to become.

And she will. Nobody, not even the Outer Senshi together, can be more stubborn and focused than their princess when she's made a decision. Ever since the battle against Galaxia, Usagi has tried to become the queen she knows she will be. Haruka understands that; a child must first play at being a grown-up.

Usagi's time to play is coming to an end. The persona she kept trying to become has slowly turned into the dominant one.

It's not a _bad _change.

The thrill for life, the happiness, the innate mercy in her... Haruka knows that all these qualities will still reside in the queen; Chibi-Usa's rare slips about the future are proof enough. That woman would still welcome her and Michiru despite their differences, she'd still _believe_ in them though reason says otherwise. But the girl who ran into her for a hug, the one who still screams her throat raw when she cheers at the races...

That girl will not come back, will she?

"Hey. 'Ruka." A tap on her shoulder effectively brings Haruka out of her reverie. She raises her head to discover Michiru looking at her curiously. "Your dessert is melting," she says.

Haruka looks down. Her eyebrows raise in surprise. Apparently, she's been absently cutting the banana into pieces and letting them float in the vanilla ice cream. "Didn't notice."

"Where were you?" Michiru asks, amused. In front of them, Minako, Makoto and Usagi also smiled at Haruka's unusual display of woolgathering.

Haruka shrugs. "I guess I don't feel like having dessert, after all."  


"And all that whipped cream will go to waste?" Usagi laments, blue eyes wide in mourning.

Another shrug.

The small blonde looks at her finished plate, then at the half-brownie she's already bitten into. "It looks so sad. All abandoned like that." With a decided look in her eyes, she reaches across the table for Haruka's bowl and steals it for herself.

Haruka gazes at the little thief with a fond look in her eyes. "All yours, Odango."

Usagi mumbles her thanks around a mouthful of gooey ice-cream. A second later, her eyes narrow a little, just taking notice of the hated nickname – but it's obviously not a major grievance anymore and lets it go without a comment. She swallows down and at the same time deflects Minako's fork, which was heading steadily to the brownie.

This offence does deserve a comment. "Mina-chan!" She takes the small plate in both hands and huddles it close to her body. "You are so _meeeeeeeeeeeeeean_!"

"Me?" Minako points at Usagi with her fork, her other hand at her waist. "_You_ won't share!"

The two blondes glare at each other for a moment. Silence is short-lived, though, as it soon escalates into a full-blown squabble.

Makoto and Michiru seem to sink into their seats, red from embarrassment. Haruka looks at Usagi's flushed cheeks and for once doesn't wince at the volume.

Instead, she smiles.

Yes, she will miss the Odango Atama. Dearly. But as long as these occasional flashes come up, she'll enjoy the treat.

* * *

**The End**  
04/04/08

* * *


End file.
